Mageía Maelstrom
by The Unforgiven one 19901
Summary: This is a response to Tanker0923's Naruto Negima challege. I do not own Naruto (Kishimoto, Masashi) or Mahou sensei Negima! (Akamatsu Ken) Please support the official releases. NOTE: This story is on indefinite hiatus
1. Prologue

A/N: This is in direct response to Tanker0923's Naruto/Negima Challenge. I do not own Naruto or Negima please support the official releases. Once again I would like to thank (read: curse) Undead Kitsune for showing me this challenge and get my mind to think about it. Now before I decide to spoil any… Wait I just realised I should mention who Naruto's Godparents are. Part of the Challenge is that either Nagi and/or Evangeline are Naruto's god parents well in this story it's both plus two. Also another part of the Challenge is that each chapter must be between 3000 and 3000+ words so expect longer chapters. But before I spoil anything Imma gonna shut my big yap.

* * *

Prologue: The Ingenious mess-up

'It's finally over.' Was the thought that one Hiruzen Sarutobi Third Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village had as he looked down upon the gruesome scene below him. Turning from the window he moved over to a corner of the room were a crib appeared with a sleeping child in it.

'But at what cost? Minato and Kushina dead. Young Naruto an orphan. Leaving the child to be taken care of by people we have no idea on how to contact, or not wanting to be contacted.' A tall white haired man thought while staring at his sleeping godson.

"How did it come to this?" He said aloud to the white haired man.

"Come now Hiruzen, Jiraya. Surely the Third Incarnation of the God of Shinobi and the Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku know that there are things in this world that cannot be explained with mere words. I would tell you that this was not an accident but… I'm sure the two of you already figured that out… and thus it would be an insult to your intelligence to state otherwise" A feminine voice stated.

The two veteran shinobi quickly grabbed a kunai as they turned around to face the speaker only to find no one there, and nothing in their hands.

"So this is Minato and Kushina's son. The godson Nagi 'The Thousand Master' Springfield, and Evangeline 'The Dark Evangel' Athanasia Katherine McDowell. This village would be in quiet a pickle should those two ever find out that the man responsible for their friend's death was a former shinobi from here and unfortunately I don't mean the man in the mask." The same voice said once again from behind the two shinobi.

Turning around once more to face the speaker what they saw was something unexpected entirely. For upon turning around they found a woman. But not just any woman a woman with nine blood red fox tails [1]. She wore an extremely tight red corset with black pants both of them appearing to be made of leather. In fact, the corset seemed so tight that her rather well-endowed assets looked to be about to pop out of place. She had long midnight black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail that ended just above her tailbone, and when she turned to face Jiraya and Hiruzen they saw that she had red eyes. Which seemed to well matched with her tanned skin and on each cheek she had three whisker-like marks sort of like Naruto. But unlike the child's hers were thicker. Also much to their surprise she was cradling young Naruto who seemed to be staring at the fox like woman.

"Who are you? How did you get in here? What are you? What are you planning on doing to young Naruto there? How do you know the boy's lineage?" Hiruzen asked as he fired of the top five questions that came to his mind, but the questions had another purpose he hoped to gage the fox woman's reactions from them.

It was several minutes before the fox woman responded during that time she just continually stared at young Naruto whom she was still cradling as he was her own child. When she finally did speak it shocked the two men for her voice sounded like the rustling of autumn leaves and gurgling streams.

"You wish to know who I am. I have had many names over time and many titles but the name I am currently wearing is Carmen which may change shortly never really liked that one but all the others I have or had used at least once in the past century or two." The woman stated in a bored tone. "As for how I got in here well that's for me to know and you never to find out. Your next question I'll skip till later. Your last two questions we will start with before I tell you what I am. Know the first of the two you asked was what do I plan on doing to Naruto here? Correct? Well the answer is simple I plan on making him a force to be reckoned with once he's older. As for how I know of his lineage and who his god parents are well I know Kushina from Uzu-no that does not mean that I am an Uzumaki, what it does mean though is that the Uzumaki clan is not from here originally and by here I mean the Elemental Nations. Now as for what I am. I am a Kyuubi no Kitsune from another world I came here as I said to guide and train Naruto-kun, and ensure that no matter what he survives the idiocy of your village and his father." She said before once again looking down and staring softly at the young babe who had once again fallen asleep.

Hiruzen looked at the wom- no the Kyuubi in front of him shock evident upon his face. It was then that Jiraya spoke.

"I'm sorry Carmen was it but you must be mistaken about Naruto's god father for you see I am his god father not this Nagi… besides what village is he from? And as for you ensure that Naruto survives. You said you wanted to ensure he survives the idiocy of the village-which I completely understand-but why did you say you wanted him to survive the idiocy of his father? As far as I know Minato didn't do anything that would directly harm his son." He stated whilst watching Carmen (and surprisingly not having a single perverted thought about her.)

Carmen sighed in exasperation why was it that she could never find a human that seems to understand what she is talking about 100% of the time.

"I said that I wanted him to survive his father's idiocy because the idiot split the Kyuubi in half sealing his yang chakra inside of Naruto rather than her Yin chakra so I am going to have to fix that mistake just so I can keep my promise to Koshō-chan [2]" Carmen said this time looking up from the young child and directly at Jiraya "And as for the whole god father thing Nagi is the Godfather Kushina chose as well as two others but that is beside the point. You are the boys godfather of that there is no doubt but you were chosen by Minato and I will say as far as godfathers go I have seen way worse choices than you."

Hiruzen by this time had calmed down enough to speak.

"Does this mean you will be willing to become Naruto's guardian? If so I'll have to get you to sign some papers and then give the two of you and-" Before Hiruzen could finish his sentence Carmen had started laughing

"Dear me. How am I supposed to fix the problem Minato created from outside of the boy's body?" Carmen said while placing Naruto back into the crib "No I will not be becoming his guardian in fact I will literally be entering Naruto's seal and merging with the yang Kyuubi inside of him. And with that I bid you adieu." After finishing her bit, she disappeared in a bright flash of light causing Hiruzen and Jiraya to briefly shut their eyes, and upon reopening them Carmen was gone.

Looking at each other Jiraya and Hiruzen both nodded to each other as though to say that they will not speak of this to anyone.

Time Skip Fifteen Years Later

Fifteen years had passed since Naruto's birth and in that time Naruto had made some friends and joined the shinobi core. Most recently however he was on a mission with his teammates Sakura, and Sasuke lead by their Jonin Sensei Kakashi Hatake. Where they stopped a greedy gangster from taking over a village, and fought of four high ranked shinobi before killing the gangster himself. Then once again he and his teammates found themselves in a rough situation when during the chunin exams – an event that allows for promotion from Genin to Chunin while showing off the five great villages military might without going to war- a civil war was started when one of the hidden leaf villages greatest traitors attempted to destroy the village with the help of Sunagakure, Naruto was able to defeat the Sunagakure Jinchuuriki but was too late to help the third Hokage who had perished while trying to defeat the traitor. Now he is on a mission with Jiraya of the Sannin to find Jiraya's missing teammate Tsunade and bring her back to the hidden leaf village to become the fifth Hokage.

'It's been fifteen years.' Jiraya thought as Naruto and himself walked through streets of Tankzaku-gai accompanied by two women. One of the women has brown eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair that was kept tied in two loose ponytails. On her forehead a violet diamond shaped mark was clearly visible. She has rather large breasts, (if Jiraiya had to guess they were about 106 centimeters in circumference.) The woman also appeared to be in her early to mid-thirties. She is wearing a grass green haori with the kanji for "Gamble" written on the back inside a red circle. Underneath which she is wearing a grey kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, it is held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. On her feet she is wearing open-toed strappy black sandals with high heels. The woman standing next to her was fair-skinned and of average height with a slender build. She has onyx eyes and straight shoulder-length jet black hair with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. She is currently wearing a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. In her arms she is holding a light pink pig who is wearing a pearl collar and dark red jacket.

As the group of four continued on their way the blond woman lengthened her strides in-order to catch up to Jiraiya.

"Okay Jiraiya what is up with the kid who is he and why is he with you? Also why does he give off that same feeling as the War Hawks root Anbu?" she asked a critical look in her eyes.

Jiraiya sighed once again.

"That kid as you so delicately put it Tsunade happens to be our God Son. He's with me so I can keep him out of Danzo's clutches, seems that since I left the village fifteen years ago to tend to my spy network the hawk has been trying to sink his talons into Naruto, most of the time Sarutobi-sensei, myself or Kakashi were there to help move him along, but it seems like despite our best efforts Danzo somehow got to him."

Tsunade turned her head back at the young man accompanying them a look of sadness passing over her face.

"So not only did we fail Kushina and Minato but we also failed the brat huh!" Tsunade said "Is there any way we can help him?" She asked while looking back at Jiraya

"Maybe this mission that requests him specifically will help." Jiraya stated whilst holding up a mission request form

Tsunade seeing the form snatched it out of Jiraya's hand and started to read it. After a few minutes she looked up at the self-proclaimed super pervert.

"What the hell do you think you're doing dragging him to an all-girls school? And where is this so called Mahora Academy I have never even heard of such a place?" Tsunade said whilst grabbing Jiraiya by the ear

But before she could even get an answer a voice roused her from her suspicions.

"Mahora Academy isn't an all-girls school. It's a school that is located in Tokyo Japan. Which is a country outside of the veil were we currently are. Mahora Academy- Actually Academy just doesn't really sum up what Mahora is, Mahora is a city in and of its self. Mahora City is made up of a Junior high, an all-girls school, a University, an Institute for Technology, another junior this one though is attached to the Tokyo Nation University of Fine Arts and Music, there is an international university affiliated High School, a student dormitory, his God mothers cottage, an Entire Island that houses a library a shrine, a lake , a street full of Sakura Trees, and at the center of it all the world tree housed at the world tree plaza." The Voice said

Turning around Jiraya, Tsunade, Shizune, and Naruto all saw a man in a dark grey Haori with matching Hakama pants. He had Ashe Black hair and rounded square glasses and forest green eyes.

"Sorry for interrupting you." The man said as he raised his left hand "My Name is Takahata T. Takimichi and I am here to pick up Naruto Uzumaki for the mission that our Dean requested him for." The now named Takamichi said while approaching the group of four.

Tsunade and Jiraya eyed the man in suspicion. When Tsunade approached the man she held out one of her hands in greeting

"Hello Takamichi-san. I am Tsunade Senju Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato, the only living member of the Senju clan, and Naruto-kun's God Mother so I believe I have a greater right to decide as to whether or not Naruto goes anywhere especially considering I have no Idea where Japan is, and why I should trust some shady person who couldn't even bother to come himself. But if you wish to-"

"That's enough Hokage-sama." a voice said interrupting Tsunade and preventing her from threatening the man in front of them. Turning quickly Tsunade saw Naruto staring at her his face a blank emotionless mask.

"Naruto you've got to snap out of it!" She exclaimed while moving quickly to hug her godson. Tears welling up in her eyes. "Whatever that old War Hawk did to you. You have to fight it, your stronger than him and his idea of training."

Naruto stared at Tsunade with a blank expression

"You're a fool Hokage-sama." Naruto said "Danzo-sama's shinobi are true shinobi not the useless emotional kind."

This caused Jiraya to stare at Naruto.

"Tsunade maybe there is more going on than we know about." He said while never breaking eye contact with Naruto

Tsunade looked at Jiraya then at Naruto before finally turning around and speaking to Takamichi.

"Do you have any Idea what this idiot is talking about? Also I seem to remember you mentioning something about his godmother?"

Takamichi looked at Naruto then Tsunade and sighed.

"I happen to know very little about the affairs of ninja so unfortunately I have no idea what is or isn't going on with Uzumaki-san, and yes I did mention his God Mother. I'm sure could she leave the school she would have come here herself to pick Naruto up but due to a certain set of circumstances she is unable to leave the academy and thus I was sent in her place. Having met Minato and Kushina once before when I was around Naruto's age." Takamichi said while staring at Naruto

'He looks remarkably like Minato but has Kushina's face. I wonder if he is of any relation to the two?' He thought before approaching Naruto

"Well Naruto are you ready to get going its going to be a long trip to Mahora." He said while offering a hand to the young shinobi.

Naruto stared at the offered hand and then up at Takamichi.

"I am ready to leave since I knew of the mission in advance everything I need is sealed. Let us depart while the tide is still decent." Naruto said before he began to walk away from the group with Takamichi hot on his heels.

"Hey wait up I need to accompany you to the Academy you can't just leave without me being with you they won't allow you into the school." Takamichi shouted as he chased after Naruto.

"Jiraya tell me we are doing the right thing allowing Naruto to go on this mission. Tell me that he will comeback to us as a normal shinobi and not one of Danzo's puppets." Tsunade said while watching the retreating forms of Naruto and Takamichi

"I don't know Hime. So many things have happened to that boy that I don't know if he will ever go back to being the brat he was when sensei was still around. But if he does comeback as a normal shinobi then he will be that much stronger for it. For I believe that he will change the world both this one and the one out there." Jiraya stated while glancing between Naruto and Tsunade

"Lady Tsunade." Shizune spoke for the first time since meeting Takamichi "Naruto-kun seemed to be different today when compared to last night."

Tsunade whirled around to face her apprentice

"What do you mean Shizune? How is he different and what do you mean compared to last night?" She asked

"Well last night me and Naruto-kun where talking and he seemed like a normal person not the Naruto-kun we saw today. He told me that should he depart with you and Jiraya-sama on unfavorable terms to give you this note."

Reaching into her robe Shizune pulled out a sealed envelope that was addressed to Tsunade. Tsunade tore the envelope out Shizune's hands and in the blink of an eye had tore the envelope open and was currently reading the contents of the note addressed to her.

After a few minutes of waiting Jiraya had finally lost his patience

"Well Hime. Don't leave us hanging in suspense what does it say." He said while staring at his teammate intently

"It says he'll be okay." Tsunade said as she looked up at Jiraya "The note says that he won't be a puppet for an old war hawk, and will comeback to us right as rain. It also says to watch the shadows."

With that said Tsunade took one last look at the note and channeling a bit of fire chakra to her hands burnt it to a crisp.

* * *

A/N: Whew! This is the prologue of Magia Maelstrom my Naruto/Negima crossover. So before I end this I have to explain a few things that will be going on. First of all, the mage at sakura lane incident is going to be taking place in the first semester, in fact three days after Naruto arrives at Mahora Academy. Secondly I will be introducing a few original pactio's for Naruto, his fiancés and friends (only the mages), and as such I will be posting the names of the pactio's (both Latin and English) as well as there descriptions. Thirdly Part of the challenge is that Minato and Kushina before they passed away arranged a few marriages between Naruto and People in the alter world as our world will be called at the end of the next chapter I will be posting those who made it. Finally, I will be posting a poll for one or two of the pactio's since I am not to sure about them but hopefully with your support and aid I can get them either perfected or changed to one that suits the character more. Now then since the announcement is done I will reiterate three things. Read, Review and remember that flamers messages will be read and then promptly laughed at so enjoy Magia Maelstrom and give me lots of subs, follows, and nice reviews. Now before I spoil the rest of the story Imma Gonna Shut My Big Yap.


	2. Chapter 1 Into the MindScape

A/N: Thank you everyone for your kind words of encouragement. I was amazed that the Prologue had only been up for 14+ hours and it had recieved 5 reviews, 15 Favs, and 19 Follows thank you everyone once again. Now as promised Naruto will arrive in Mahora Academy. Now than before I end this Author's Note I will remind you that at the end of this chapter will be another Authors Note with the first of Naruto's Fiancés and their Pactio. Stop reading my mind people it's beginning to creep me out. I don't know how you guys & gals seem to know what I'm going to do before I reveal it but it's beginning to make me paranoid. Now than before I ruin rest of the story for ya Imma Gonna Shut My Big Yap.

They had arrived. After leaving the elemental nations then going by boat to Tokyo Naruto and Takamichi had finally arrived at Mahora Academy Middle School for girls. Naruto and Takamichi entered the massive school with Takamichi trying his best to make small talk with the young man walking next to him. Although they didn't talk much Takamichi seemed to realize why Tsunade wanted Naruto to show emotion. The fact that Naruto didn't show any emotion unnerved him. An hour later the two men approached the door to enter the dean's office.

"Well Naruto this is where I leave you. Behind these doors is dean Konoe. Well Naruto I will see you around." Takimichi said as he started to turn around

"Takimichi-san where are you going? Isn't it your duty as a teacher of this academy to ensure your students safety." Naruto questioned as he stared at Takimichi's back

"Normally yes it would be my job to ensure a normal students safety but seeing as you are neither normal nor a student I see no reason to stay around. Besides I have set up the class seating for your home room teacher. Once again Naruto-san I'll see you around." And with that Takimichi fully turned around leaving Naruto before he could say anything else.

Naruto looked at the massive twin Mahogany doors and then entered the Deans office. There behind a rather large desk sat Konoemon Konoe, dean of Mahora Academy.

He is currently wearing a white Kung-Fu like shirt and matching pants. He had a long oval shaped head and what little hair he had left was pulled back into a pony tail. He had long white eyebrows and beard. His earlobes descended to his shoulders where they ended with two rather large gold hoop earrings (one in each ear).

"Naruto!" Konoemon said a big grin spreading across his face "It's so good to see you again. How long has it been since we last met six-seven years ago now?" He asked

Naruto looked at the Dean.

"I am sorry Konoe-sama but I have no recollection of ever meeting you before."

Konoemon eyes widened in shock.

"You mean to tell me that you don't remember when I came to Konoha? What about Asuna do you remember your best friend from when you were a child?" He asked as he stared at Naruto

"Sorry Konoe-sama, but I have no recollection of your visit to Konoha, nor do I have any recollection of meeting anyone by the name Asuna. Besides I have no need of any emotion or friends, Danzo-sama has removed that useless things called emotions." Naruto stated completely unaware of the growing rage and magical power being released from Konoemon

Meanwhile inside the Seal

It was just a normal day for Carmen, she was laying in the home she had made inside the seal, when she suddenly felt a strange power emanating from the person meeting with her container, and so using her own power as a medium she reached out and pulled the person into her container's mindscape.

A few minutes later Carmen looked at her guest and noted that while her guest was human and male. He seemed to be extremely powerful.

"Takamichi?" Konoemon asked while looking around his surroundings "Where am I?"

"Dean Konoemon, it has been to long since we-well I guess we've never met face to face but that is beside the point. Anyway welcome to my humble abode."

Konoemon whirled around and came face to face with a woman wearing an extremely tight red corset with black pants both of them appearing to be made of leather. In fact, the corset seemed so tight that her rather well-endowed assets looked to be about to pop out of place. She had long midnight black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail that ended just above her tailbone she also had red eyes. Which seemed well matched with her tanned skin and on each cheek she had three whisker-like marks sort of like Naruto.

"Who are you young Lady and would you happen to know where we are?" Konoemon asked confusion evident in his tone.

The black haired woman looked at the old dean and burst out laughing.

"You wish to know who I am? Care to take a guess?" She said as Nine blood red Fox tails rose up from behind her.

Konoemon stared at the black haired woman and it was then he realized that the woman in front of him was the Nine Tailed-Fox that attacked Konoha the night that his friends Minato and Kushina passed away.

"You! You're the Kyuubi! The Nine-Tailed Fox that Minato sealed away at the cost of his own life. I shall-" Konoemon started to say before a voice interrupted him

"There is no need for violence here Dean-sama, not that there is anything you can do in here unless I allow it, but that's beside the point. Now on to your main question. While you were releasing all that magical energy you somehow managed to wake Carmen here from her six-year slumber." A voice said

As the speaker stepped out of the shadows the first thing Konoemon noticed was that the speaker was a tall young man. He had to be at least six feet tall and he was wearing a black forehead protector. Over his pants and sandals, he is wearing a black uniform jacket with the sleeves only reaching his elbows with an orange zipper. He has a red armband with an Uzumaki crest on his left arm. Konoemon also noticed that the young man he has long blond, spiky hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face, and blue eyes along with three whisker-like markings on his cheeks.

The young man looked so familiar to Konoemon but he couldn't figure out where he had seen the young man before.

"Do I know you?" Konoemon asked in confusion.

"I believe we met many years ago when you came and visited Jiji, during which event I believe I said you had super long freaky eyebrows." The young man said causing Konoemon to stare in shock.

"NARUTO?!" Konoemon exclaimed

"It is good to see you again dean-sama, it has been to long since we last met. Oh and since I promised Jiji I would like to apologize about my rude comments to you seven years ago."

Konoemon stared in shock at Naruto.

'This is Naruto?! I mean I know it has been seven years, but for him to have this much of a growth spurt and this much of an attitude adjustment… Just what happened to you in the last seven years?'

Konoemon thought as he stared at Naruto. He seemed rather tall for a fifteen-year-old boy.

"Naruto, what happened to you and why did you act like we had never met before." Konoemon asked

Naruto looked at Konoemon and sighed.

"Well a certain bird brained idiot came up to me one day when I was visiting with Asu-hime and while patting me on the back he placed I believe Carmen-chan counted three seals. One master class seal designed to make me complete loyal to Danzō and his Ideal version of how Konoha should be, a second seal designed to make me a mindless shinobi tool, and a third seal designed to turn me into a soulless emotionless tool that will only follow Danzō's orders instead of the current Hokage. Luckily Carmen-chan realized what the bird brained idiot was trying to do and applied a thin invisible layer of chakra to the affected areas thus creating the Root Naruto personality that you met before you entered my mindscape. Which is where we are now." Naruto stated

Konoemon nodded in understanding having met the old war hawk a few years after Minato and Kushina's death. Needless to say he did not like the man. It was then Naruto's voice broke Konoemon out of his thought process.

"Oh yeah! Has Asu-Hime asked about me since our last rendezvous? I sure have missed her can't wait to meet up with her." Naruto said while looking hopefully at Konoemon.

This caused Konoemon to sweat drop and start scratching his cheek.

'Now how to deal with this situation I can either tell Naruto the truth and perhaps get away with minor mental injuries while facing his wrath or I can lie to him and let someone else deal with this problem.'

Konoemon thought before coming up with a half assed lie

"Well you see I myself haven't heard anything from her about it but then again it has been a few years (read hours) since I last spoke to Asuna. Maybe you should talk to Takamichi about her he may have heard something in regards to her." Konoemon stated while also pitying poor Takamichi.

"And here I thought you respected me enough to tell me the truth dean-sama. Especially since it is impossible to lie to me." Naruto stated while staring at Konoemon

"So you can tell when someone is lying? Well then I guess it's best if I inform you that even should you approach her as you are now she will not recognize you. A few months after the two of you last met Takamichi's mentor Gateau Kagura Vandenburg received a mortal wound and told Takamichi to erase her memory of the event and then it was decided to seal her memories so that she may live an ordinary school life." Konoemon said and as he finished his tale he saw Naruto's chakra violently whirling around him almost as though he was a living maelstrom.

"I want her memories to be unsealed I understand probably more than anyone what it is like to have a seal forced on you but in order for me to stay in this school and complete the mission assigned me I want my friend back and I will not accept no for an answer." Naruto stated whilst his chakra still whirled around him.

"My, my, my what a demanding little child my godson has become!" a voice stated from the shadows of Naruto's mindscape.

Everyone looked towards where the voice was coming from and out of the shadows walked a rather tall man with blue hair kept in a side ponytail resting on his right shoulder. He is wearing white robes underneath which he is wearing a white vest and black shirt as well as black hakama pants. [1]

"Who are you stranger and how did you get in here without either myself or Naruto detecting your entry?" Carmen said whilst feeling a sensation of uneasy from the new comer.

"It's as I said Flannery dear I am Naruto-kun's godfather. As for how I got in here without your noticing that's for me to know and you to find out much much much later. As for how I got in here without Naruto noticing my presence it's because I can." The tall man said "Now as for who I am, my name is Albireo Imma, but you can call me Ku:Nel Sanders. I am a mage and an old friend of yours Flannery or as the dragons call you Aldurel or in the human tongue Destroy Devour Rule twin sister to Alduin the ten tailed dragon and older sister to the other magical versions of the other nine tailed beasts. The tailed beasts that are able to take on a human form." Albireo stated

The group of three stared at Albireo unsure as to whether or not the mage was joking.

"Albireo-san was I right in hearing that you are my Godfather?" Naruto asked while turning to look at Carmen "I thought you told me that Jiraiya was my Godfather?" He asked Carmen

Carmen looked at Naruto and smiled

"Naruto Jiraiya is your Godfather but he was chosen to be your Godfather by Minato, while Albireo-Dono, Nagi-san, and one other where chosen by Koshō-chan you will probably meet your other godfather later on if you decide to continue on with our plan." Carmen said while looking back to Albireo

"If you do decide to continue with the plan make sure you listen and learn from Albireo-Dono he is a lot stronger than he appears to be. Him and your other godfather are very strong people." Carmen said when out of nowhere a thought came to her

'Wait a minute I've seen Albireo-san before. But for the life of me I can't figure out where from. All I know is that I was very young and it was long before I entered Naruto's seal. Hell I even know that it was before I met Koshō-chan' Carmen thought as her gaze never left Albireo's grinning face. 'Add on to the fact that he knows one of the earliest names that I used before I came to this world.'

Naruto turned back to look at Carmen and noticed the intense look on her face but before he could ask her what was going on Albireo interrupted him.

"So Naruto how have things been going since the last time I saw you? How is Hiruzen doing? Also why does it seem like we are in an underground bunker?" Albireo asked

Naruto looked back to Albireo a sad smile on his face.

"Jiji passed away two months ago after battling against the traitor Orochimaru, Shodai-Sama, and Nidaime-Sama. I was on my way to him when I'm told he used the Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin." Naruto stated sadly while tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

Albireo and Konoemon stared at Naruto on in shock that one so young could lose almost everything dear to him. The other enraged that someone would desecrate the graves of the first and second Hokages.

Seeing the look on Albireo's face Naruto decided to try and placate him.

"Don't worry Albireo-Kyoufu. Me and Carmen-chan have a plan that is not only going to force Danzo to pay for what he has done to us but also Orochimaru and the Akatsuki a group of S-Ranked shinobi that want to gather up all the Jinchuuriki for whatever reason." Naruto said getting Albireo to whip his head up and look Naruto in the eyes.

"You have a plan?" He asked

"Of course you don't think I would actually allow that bird brained idiot to get away with his schemes now do you?" Naruto stated "Now as for why it looks like we are in an underground bunker that is because Root Naruto is the current personality. Normally my mind scape is Yggdrasil the world tree, with Nine branches connecting to different areas in my mind. Kage, Anbu Commander, Anbu, Jonin Commander, Jonin, Chunin, Genin, Civilian and finally at the bottom of the tree lodge deep in the center of it is my most prized possession my happy memories."

Albireo smiled at his godson.

"My have you grown. Now then why don't you tell me about why you want to unseal Asuna's memories, since I hold the key I might assist you in your effort should your reason help her. But know this Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, should your reasoning be for selfish reasons I will not hesitate to beat some intelligence into you." He said whilst his tone darkened near the end.

Naruto looked at the ground his hair shadowing his eyes and for a moment all was silent until Naruto's chakra once again started to form a vortex around his feet and slowly moved outward.

"You should know my reasoning Kyoufu would not be selfish. While I may not know what enemies exist in this world of Magic what I do know is that there are enemies out there. Enemies that wouldn't hesitate to use Asu-hime's powers for their own gain. That would view her as a tool used only to be thrown away with the trash when she is no longer needed or useful to them. As for why I want her back she needs to learn how to protect herself as well as how to control her power, and I want to be there with her every step of the way just like we promised when we were children." Naruto said the conviction evident in his voice.

But it wasn't until he looked Albireo that the older mage could see the resolve and determination in his godson's eyes.

"Alright I'll help you release the seal we will start on her birthday. But by the time of the Mahora Martial Arts Festival I will want to see the results of your training especially with the surprise I have planned. Also know this if you are knocked out early on I will not fully release Asuna's seal and she will probably descend in-…" Whatever else Albireo was going to say was cut-off by Naruto attempting to hit his godfather.

When Albireo dodged the strike his godson threw at him he noticed that the boy's entire arm was covered in seals.

"As you can see Kyoufu there is no need to worry I am more than capable of showing my strength for whatever this martial arts festival is. Infact I should have no problem making it to the end." Naruto stated

Albireo nodded his head in understanding, and then turned to leave.

"Naruto-kun, Konoemon-San if you two are quiet done talking I would very much like to speak to Albireo-Dono on my own and then afterwards I do have to destroy that pathetic Root personality so that Naruto-kun can fit in to the school as per his mission requirements." Carmen stated causing Albireo to stop and turn around to face Carmen an amused smirk spread across his face.

"Alright Carmen-chan don't stay up to late talking or you'll get nothing done. Oh and don't worry about the Root personality I'll take care of him on my own." Naruto stated and so after performing a few Handseals a young man with short spiky hair in an Orange and Black jumpsuit appeared in the mindscape before Naruto.

"who are you? where am i? what is this place?" the other Naruto asked in a monotone voice. Unfortunately for him his only answer was a kunai to the head courtesy of the real Naruto.

Konoemon looked between the shorter dissolving Naruto and the taller real Naruto standing right next to him.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked in confusion

Naruto looked at Konoemon and grinned his trademark foxy grin.

"Carmen using her chakra altered the seals that birdbrain used so that should the root personality die then the seals he placed on me disintegrate thus allowing me full control of my own body again and never having to switch back to that emotionless hack." Naruto stated the foxy grin still spread across his face.

"Interesting. Now then how do we get out of here?" Konoemon asked while looking around at all the walls to see if there was an exit.

"You just have to close your eyes and imagine yourself gone from here." Naruto responded

And so with that the two of them disappeared leaving only Albireo and Carmen alone in the seal

"So, Carmen-chan what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Albireo asked as a knowing smirk tugged at his lips.

"Who are you to me?" Carmen asked "How do we know each other? Where do we know each other from?" she asked

Albireo smirked and sighed. He slowly approached Carmen and whispered his answer into her ear, causing Carmen's eyes to widen significantly.

A/N: Alrighty then sorry for the wait but that was chapter 1 sorry but looks like I won't have Naruto join the class of 1-A. Now before someone tells me that it's supposed to be 2-A I'm making certain events take place one year in advance of the manga. Now next thing on my list of things to tell my loving audience is that next chapter shouldn't take nearly as long to publish. Sorry if this isn't to your liking I wasn't really intending on making it all conversation with no action nor was I originally planning for the entire chapter to take place in Naruto's Mindscape it's just how things came out next chapter will be Naruto joining Mahora as Naruko Kazamaki. There will be a minor flash back with the dean explaining a few things but other than that most of the none trivial things will be skipped and made way for other parts. Next thing the Baka Rangers will gain a new member who will it be what color will they be that's for me to know and you guys to find out now without further ado imma gonna shut my big yap and reveal the first of Naruto's Arranged Marriages… which I just realized I announced at the beginning of the prologue so instead I shall announce of the other pairings that Naruto will be paired with and their Pactio.

Yuna Akashi

Pactio: Lignum Cantus & Lignum Obsero: Are Yuna Akashi's Pactio. They are two Tonfa Blasters One is Black and Red in color the other is Black and Blue. Both can shoot multiple rounds of bullets, much like a machine gun, and in dire situations can fire a grenade like blast of magic. This feature is especially useful when Yuna needs to clear an area of foes. The Pactio is held using a handle that lays towards the side of the Pactio, so that the Pactio lays across the user's arms. As a result, they have been used by Yuna to block attacks, such as Tsukuyomi's blade. Both items have their own specialty Lignum Cantus can shoot fire ammo or if it is the Initiator in the Magic Blast a raging inferno is fired. While Lignum Obsero fires out super chilled ammo that shatters on contact if it is the initiator of the Magic Blast it fires a super condescended blast of ice that goes off like a shot gun.


	3. Important Note From Author

Hello All

This story is on an Indefinite Hiatus until I reach a decent amount of chapters on the following stories.

1\. Uzu No Ryu- The first chapter/Prologue should be out within the next couple days

2\. Shinobu To Kaiju no Nichijou Seikatsu- Chapter 6 is almost done and should be out within the week

3\. Devils Maelstrom- Still working out the kinks in the next chapter but it is progressing smoothly

4\. RWBY'S Maelstrom- I am currently in the middle of this chapter and just working out some ideas that I have been wrestling with but I will need your help for a memory fragment I need two OC Characters to be apart of Naruto's Old Team GNGR their Names must start with G for the first one and the Second must start with R

other than that feel free to leave me comments feed back and reviews and I will do my utmost best to respond to them all

-Now before I spoil the rest of what I got planned for those Four Stories Imma Gonna Shut My Big Yap


End file.
